


Chocolate Covered Hearts

by Lee_of_io



Series: Self-Indulgent Symbrock Fluff Fics [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Slice of Life, Venom makes chocolate covered strawberries, copious amounts of chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_of_io/pseuds/Lee_of_io
Summary: Chocolate truly is the crowning achievement of your species.  So versatile.  Goes well with anything.The Symbiote then lets out a tiny gasp before quickly turning to Eddie.Chocolate covered brains!“Absolutely not.”OrEddie and Venom randomly encounters a Valentine's Day display at the store and cooking ensues.





	Chocolate Covered Hearts

For much of his life, Eddie had not spared much thought to sweets. Sure, he had liked them as a kid (who didn’t?), but as he grew he found his taste buds more inclined to savory foods. That all changed when he found himself with an alien significant other that consumed chocolate with the fervor as a swarm of locusts, or at least, that was how it felt to Eddie’s wallet. Needless to say, now that a chunk of the food budget each week went to raiding the confection aisle at Mrs. Chen’s, Eddie was forced in becoming quite the bargain hunter of the sweet treats.

 

Luckily for him, Venom was not a snobbish connoisseur of chocolate. If given the chance, the Symbiote would consume cheap off-brand chocolate with the same zeal as they would premium brands. It was all phenethylamine, one way or another.

 

One thing that did excite their interest though, were the many different ways that humans had incorporated chocolate into different forms. If Eddie was feeling particularly indulgent while pushing a shopping cart around wholesale food stores, he might be persuaded by the insistent voice of his other to grab a discounted box chocolate chip pancake mix, brownie brittle chocolate bites, or chocolate milk to go with their chocolate laden cereal. Really, it was a small wonder that Eddie hadn’t developed diabetes yet.

 

**We won’t let that happen, Eddie. We will keep you in peak physical condition so that we may enjoy many more years of eating bad guys and chocolate together.**

 

“Oh babe, you’re gonna make me swoon if you keep saying things like that”, he deadpans as a couple of shoppers walk past him. He doesn’t check to see if they stare at him but he lowers his voice regardless. “Who would have guessed you were such a sweet talker.”

 

**Yes, you are fortunate to have us.**

 

“I sure am” Eddie chuckles as he debates for a moment before grabbing a box of S'mores Pop-Tarts. Venom takes over for a second and before he can react, he watches as his own hand knocks a second box into their cart. He sighs with defeat. “We’re going to end up homeless on the streets soon if you keep eating like this.”

 

 **Nonsense, we are saving you money.** Venom says as a discreet tendril pokes out of the sleeve of his hoodie to prod incessantly at the sign beneath the Pop-Tarts that says “2 for $5.00 deal”.

 

Eddie huffs at this. “Would be saving more money if we just didn’t buy it.”

 

**Non-negotiable.**

 

Sensing that he wasn’t going to win this round, Eddie decided it was high time to start heading to the checkout. However, he is thwarted in this effort when he discovers a strategically placed Valentine’s Day display between him and the registers. Venom’s interest is immediately piqued. They eye the tables of pink heart-shaped boxes with the same predatory intent that they might reserve for hunting criminals.

 

Eddie really should’ve seen this coming. He had been subconsciously aware of Valentine’s Day creeping up on stores ever since New Years passed by. Introducing Venom to the chocolate drenched holiday hadn’t been something he’d looked forward to. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his other and would be delighted to give them whatever their little alien heart ( _did they even have something resembling a heart?_ he wondered briefly) desired. And despite the sarcastic jibes the two threw back and forth, they really did love each other with the combined fiber of their whole being. That being said, Eddie was not having this over-priced commercial holiday bullshit.

 

But let it be said that Eddie Brock was not an unreasonable man.

 

Sensing a losing battle, Eddie tried to curb the Symbiote’s enthusiasm before it was too late. “You can get _one_ Valentine’s related thing, and it’s got to be under ten dollars.” There, totally reasonable.

 

So you can understand his dismay when Venom walks Eddie’s body over to a display of chocolate-covered strawberries.

 

 **We’ve never tried these before.** The Symbiote all but purrs through his mind, the vibrations of which seem to tickle his ears.

 

“Yeah, there’s a couple of reasons for that, V. One, pre-made chocolate-covered strawberries tend to be ridiculously over-priced for the amount you get, and two…well, I’m allergic to strawberries. Have been since I was a kid. They make my throat swell up real bad, and I don’t want to risk a trip to the ER with anaphylaxis on the off chance I grew out of the allergy.”

 

**Eddie, how many times have we healed your broken limbs, stab wounds, head injuries, and mild human bacterial illnesses instantly? Your doubt in our abilities to block the histamine receptors in your body and soothe any irritations if frankly insulting.**

 

“Well shit, your right. Why didn’t I think of that?”

 

As Eddie wonders at the whole new world of eating possibilities that have opened up before him, Venom sneaks control of their host’s hand once more to try and snag a plastic container of the strawberry confections. Eddie snaps back into focus just fast enough to grab up the container as it plummets into the shopping cart. “Oh no, my first point still stands. There are only three strawberries here for ten bucks. We can have way more for cheaper if we make them from scratch.”

 

The Symbiote’s sulking turns to excitement so quickly that Eddie feels as though he’d been hit with emotional whiplash.

 

**Can we?**

 

“Well sure, I guess”, he says, carding a hand through his hair. “We only really need some chocolate chips and the strawberries. It’s pretty simple from there.”

 

Before long they are collection said ingredients and making their way home with an eager spring in their step. Despite having a rather unadventurous diet (mainly fried and fast foods, when not being supplemented with sweets and organ meats), Venom did take an interest in the cooking process when the odd mood struck Eddie to try and prepare more balanced meals.

 

After putting away the bulk of the groceries, Eddie looks around in his cupboards for the necessary equipment. They don’t have a double boiler to work with, and while he vaguely entertained the idea of stopping over at Anne and Dan’s place to ask to borrow some pots and pans. As much as he might savor the incredulous looks he’d receive upon explaining that he and his man-eating monster body-mate were going to be making delicate chocolate treats together, he didn’t want to lug cookware all the way home. Improvisation was thus in order.

 

Fortunately, all he really needed was to add a little water to a saucepan then find a metal bowl that would fit on top. Next, he sets the water to heat and begins chopping up some additional chocolate bars to go along with the chips he’d bought. Chances were good that Venom would be sneaking supplies once the bag was open, and Eddie was determined to not let that hinder the process.

 

As if summoned by the very expectation of chocolate thievery, Venom manifested just over Eddie’s shoulder and watch’s their host’s methodical process with intrigue. Eddie offers the Symbiote a small chunk of chocolate from the supply he’s cutting. Venom’s tongue snakes out and curls around the proffered sample, their eyes crease into crescents at their delight.

 

**Chocolate truly is the crowning achievement of your species.**

 

They rumble contentedly as Eddie watches them snag another bite from his peripheral as he goes to wash the strawberries in the sink. “Wow, wish you’d wax-poetic like that about me sometime. I’m beginning to feel inadequate by comparison.”

 

Venom continues on, undeterred. **So versatile. Goes well with anything.** The Symbiote then lets out a tiny gasp before quickly turning to Eddie. **Chocolate covered brains!**

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

**But, Eddie, it is the two best things combined! Think of all those delicious chemicals!**

 

“No way, I have enough trouble dealing with the cognitive dissonance of a partially cannibalistic diet without going full _Silence of the Lambs_ and cooking up human organs with fava beans and a nice Chianti.”

 

**That’s disgusting, Eddie. We would never cook organs. That would ruin their fresh flavor.**

 

“God, this is my life now”, Eddie moans with exaggerated grievance.

 

**And it’s never been better.**

 

Eddie sobers up for a moment at this teasing declaration. He’d never really thought about it, but his other’s words were true. As bizarre as his life had become, he wouldn’t trade what he now had with Venom for anything. The validation he had sought throughout his life, from his distant father, to his risky and dubious career path, to his many complicated and failed relationships, Anne only being the last in a string of incompatibilities. All of these paled in comparison to the acceptance and love that poured out to him daily from Venom. The Symbiote had seen him at his bottom of the barrel worst and for whatever reason decided that there, right there was a man that they could love. It was a humbling experience.

 

**Eddie? The water is ready.**

 

And just like that, he is brought out of his spiraling thoughts and back in the kitchen. He could feel his other’s concern and he assures them with a small “Thanks, love” before adding the prepared chocolate to the metal bowl. He has a wooden spoon out and gently prods the chocolate around the bowl as the saucepan of water melts the chocolate from below.

 

Before long, they are ready to do the dipping. Venom insists on helping with this part and Eddie is heartened by their enthusiasm.

 

The first strawberry held by the stem by an inky-black tendril is plunged into the chocolate with enough force that bits of chocolate splash the stovetop. Luckily, Eddie anticipated something like that and his ready with a wet paper towel before any of the sticky globs of confections can solidify into an impossible to clean mess.

 

 **Oops.** The strawberry and a good two inches of Venom’s appendage are covered in chocolate. They pop the whole gooey mess into the mouth and Eddie gets the impression that the smile they level at him is somewhat sheepish. **That was just the practice round, now we are truly ready.**

 

Eddie suppresses a snort of laughter. “Sure thing, love. Just try to go a little easier next time. We only have so much to work with. Here, watch me.”

 

With this Eddie holds a sizable strawberry by the stem, careful to pinch the leaves back before dipping the fruit two-thirds of the way into the chocolate. With a few shakes to let the excess run back into the bowl, he carefully places the finished product on the baking sheet to the side. Venom watches this whole process with rapt attention.

 

Their second attempt is still a little shaky, having accidentally covered the strawberry up to the stem, but by the third attempt, Venom has quickly mastered the technique. It doesn’t take the two of them long after that point to finish up with all the remaining strawberries (even if a few find there way behind Venom’s jaws while Eddie’s back is turned). The baking sheet full of confections looks utterly appetizing, but Eddie assures his other that they will taste even better once they’ve chilled in the fridge for a short bit.

 

“Just long enough for the chocolate to harden up again, then I promise you we can indulge to our heart’s content.”

 

Venom’s anticipation is palpable and Eddie isn’t able to do more than answer a few emails before the Symbiote is dragging him back to the fridge. With a quick inspection, Eddie determines that the chocolate is set. He arranges the strawberries out in a circular pattern on a plate before he places the baking sheet in the sink to soak with the other dishes they used.

 

“Now you’re sure I won’t die from eating these, right? You got a handle on the situation?” He asks eyeing the innocent looking fruit with equal parts suspicion and hunger.

 

**Eddie, we all but reformed you a new heart with our healing abilities. Do you not trust me?**

 

The use of ‘me’ startles Eddie out of his thoughts. He discovers that Venom is holding out one of the more generously sized strawberries, offering his before Eddie’s lips in a parallel to him offering his other the chunk of chocolate earlier. He smiles and decides _to hell with it_ before taking a bite.

 

He had been about eleven years old when it was determined that he had an allergy to the fruit. Since then, his only exposure to strawberries had been through smell and the stray moments when he had accidentally ingested it. To say he was not prepared for how delicious it was (especially with the added enhancement that a coating of chocolate offered) would be a vast understatement.

 

He lets out a very sexual sounding moan before his head catches up with him and his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

 

**Oh, that’s nice. Have more, Eddie.**

 

 _Pervert._ He projects loudly to the Symbiote through his mind as he continues to chomp down on the treat with abandon.

 

**Would you have us any other way?**

 

“No. You’re right”, he says aloud as he finishes and dabs his mouth with a paper towel. There is a red imprint of his lips on the towel from the stain of fruit juice. “As much as you’re a pain in the ass most days, I wouldn’t have you any other way, V. You are perfect and I am the luckiest guy in the whole universe.”

 

They take the plate over to the couch with them and trade off feeding each other strawberries before Eddie decides, despite how wonderful they taste, that Venom can indulge in the rest of the treats as the sweetness is getting to him. True to their word, Eddie doesn’t even feel a tickle of discomfort in his throat. The only things he feels his content and loved.

 

As Venom idly flips through channels on TV a thought occurs to Eddie.

 

“You know what the best part of Valentine’s Day is, love?”

 

**What’s that, Eddie?**

 

“All the after-Valentine’s Day discounted candy.”

 

Evidently, this thought had not occurred to the Symbiote because before long Eddie finds himself pressed against the back of the couch as Venom leans in to kiss him deeply.

 

**Oh Eddie, that is one of the most romantic things you’ve ever said.**

**Author's Note:**

> So I completely made up Eddie's strawberry allergy, you know, for plot reasons. Just wanted to get that out there.
> 
> I know this is super early for Valentine's Day, but I kinda set it up as a "Pre-Valentine's Day" fic, if you'll allow me the excuse. I just had the idea in my head and I really wanted to write this up before classes begin again this coming week. Don't know when I'll really have time to write again after that point.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the tooth-rotting fluff in this one!


End file.
